Morality Issues
by Imdownysoft
Summary: This story will follow the story of 'Tiger' a Blackguilmon that fought for the Dark Lord, Lucimon for many years. Lucimon sends Tiger on a geoncide task, but Lucimon will find out that Tiger has changed during his stay with Spyro and his friends.
1. Monster

A/N: Okay, this is a Digimon/Spyro x-over (which I own neither companies), and this is the first time I am actually writing from a 3rd-person point of view.

* * *

**Morality Issues**

**Chapter 1: Monster**

Monster, murderer, and thief are only a few words to describe the one that is crouched near a cliff, overlooking a small village. Cunning, strength, and willpower are his primary traits, capable of ripping his enemies in half with his hands, or he could find a way inside you, and tear you apart emotionally. Traitor, deceiver, and pillaging are the tiniest of crimes he has committed, he would get away with crimes by causing more crimes, a never-ending cycle. The being on the cliff growled deeply, then felt for his dual-blades, but decided not to unsheathe them, one was enchanted with the spirit of fire, with it he could 'shoot' fireballs from the tip of the blade, and the other with darkness, he could create a cloud of pitch-black space of nightfall that no-one except himself can see in it. He has skin the same color of this cloud, except for his red markings on his body that, if seen from a distance could be mistaken for blood. His stomach area was white, save for the black design in the middle. His claws were the only thing that was purely white on him. He is a Blackguilmon, but his codename is…

"Tiger? What are you waiting for?" said the oh-so familiar voice of his battle companion, there was nothing really special about this Guilmon beside him, except he isn't an actual Guilmon.

"No need to stay undercover, Rex, I'm pretty sure they can't see more than a mile off." The warrior said.

"Fine, fine, but what are you waiting for?" Rex had the amazing ability to change form so he could look like another Digimon. So he shifted back to his original form, which looked exactly like Tiger's, except he didn't have blades.

"I am observing stupidity at its finest," Tiger chuckled, "I raided a village no more than three miles from here, and yet… these fools go about their lives like nothing happened."

"You do know _he_ doesn't like delays."

"Of course the master doesn't like delays, he is always in a rush." Tiger sighed, "Might as well get going, then." Tiger stood up from his crouch, and jumped down the nearly two-story cliff, it wasn't a problem for him, he has been experimented on so much, and he has all of these modifications, that falling isn't a concern. After running for a moment, Tiger drew his blades as soon as he was in viewing distance, well, their viewing distance. Someone must've notified the guards, for they were all lined up to defend the gate, _'Probably a survivor from the other village.'_ But it didn't really matter to him, he threw his Fire blade at a guard, the guard dodged it, but Tiger didn't intend for it to hit any of the guards. With the blade lodged into the wall, Tiger muttered a short phrase and snapped two of his claws, the sword caused an explosion, effectively taking down five guards and causing a large portion of the wall to crumble. Tiger muttered another phrase and the sword 'flew' back to its owner.

"Stand down!" One of the guards shouted at Tiger.

"Why should I?" Tiger responded. He then sheathed his flame-sword and put his hand on the blade of darkness, after muttering another short phrase, his hand that was on the sword became completely covered in shadows. Tiger then 'threw' the clump of black at the guard who yelled at him. The guard attempted to duck, but the ball of shadow followed his movements, and landed on his eyes. Tiger drew his fire-blade into his hand once more.

"Wh-what is this?" The guard yelled, but even before his fellow guards could come to his aid, the infected guard fell over, dead. Now there were only three guards left. The remaining guards each shot a ball of fire at the criminal. Tiger shook his head and just held his fire-blade out, which absorbed the three attacks. Now that the blade was charged, Tiger stabbed the blade of fire into the ground, and uttered yet another phrase. Before the guards could react, the ground below the each of them shot magma on them, disintegrating them. Tiger was about to shoot a fireball at the nearest building when he received a message.

"Come back to the chamber at once!" There was no mistaking that was his master, Lucimon. He sounded quite angry.

"At once." Tiger responded, and he quickly set up a one-way portal back to the lair, which the portal was destroyed after Tiger used it. Tiger kneeled before Lucimon, "Yes?"

"As you know, you have been growing in power, and a bit too quickly for the others liking." Tiger felt a bead of sweat roll down his face, he heard rumors within his squad like this before, and was confirmed when his Tiger's own squad leader just vanished after becoming a very strong Digimon. "Don't believe all parts of the rumor, would you like for me to tell you what really happens?"

"Yes, my lord." Tiger couldn't say 'no' anyway, he might've received a worse punishment.

"It is true that my strongest vanish, never to be seen again, but not in the way you all think." Lucimon turned around to face Tiger, Lucimon then muttered a quick spell and on his open left palm, came a 3-D picture of a planet. "I send the strongest on special assignments, this being one of the many planets." He saw Tiger's confused expression upon looking at the planet, "You may ask."

"My lord, there are, other planets?"

"Yes, there are more planets than Digimon, it seems. They each inhabit a different species. This particular one happens to be called 'Earth' inhabited by 'humans'."

"Am I to go to there, my lord?"

"Not this one, no. You are going to a place called 'Avalar'." Lucimon waved his right hand over the planet, and the planet changed colors. "I am sending you to this particular planet, because my scout says that the inhabitants are surprisingly strong." He grinned in an evil manner, "Rex will be going with you, as well, because this will be an assignment that will challenge the both of you."

"And the assignment?"

"I would say attack them straight on, but they actually might be too strong, so Rex will help you blend in, and then you will take them down from the inside." Lucimon waved his right hand over the planet again, and this time it took a form of a creature with wings, "You are to take these 'dragons' down, however, as you see they are not bi-pedal." Tiger turned his head to the side. "Which means once Rex teaches you, you won't be able to use your swords."

Tiger's heart dropped slightly, ever since he got into Lucimon's army, he has had these swords, he has never been in a battle without them. "My lord, will I receive any other powers to replace the swords?"

"I understand your concern of this being your first time without them, but the scout that came back told me there wasn't a single sword out there. However, if you would let me put the swords enchantments into you…" Lucimon waited for a response.

"Y-yes, my lord." Tiger let out some relief by sighing, at least he could still cast the spells.

"Very well." With a few spells the swords levitated above Tiger, the enchantments were put into his body, and the swords were placed on a rack. "The swords will remain here until you return."

"When am I to leave?"

"Twenty minutes. You are dismissed." With that Tiger got up, saluted Lucimon, and left for his chambers.

Rex was in his chambers. "Ready for some stealth missions?" Rex asked Tiger as he walked in.

"As long as these 'dragons' are as strong as he says, I'm willing to do a lot for a more, 'fun' fight." Tiger looked at Rex, "So what's the plan for infiltration?"

"Oh, you aren't going to believe what I can do now!"

"I'm pretty sure I will believe." Rex shape-shifted again, not into a Digimon, but into a dragon. "I was expecting that." Rex then touched Tiger's forehead, and Tiger shape-shifted into a dragon. "Nice, not expecting that one." Rex ridded of the change with a phrase.

"How long do we have?"

"About three minutes. What do you know about them?"

"Dragons? Not much, but I asked the master about anything that might hinder my illusions. He said I shouldn't worry about that, since his last scout used illusions."

"The lord speaks highly of this 'scout'."

"Indeed, he says the scout was able to even live among them, but the lord refused to share more information."

"Surely he told you what the scout looks like."

"Other than a large red dragon? No. Don't worry about it, Tiger, I'm sure he'll spot us first."

"Yea." The timer rang, it was time to leave. Tiger and Rex got up and headed for the Portal Room, where the brightest of Lucimon's scientists spends all of their time finding and creating portals to other worlds.

"Yes, welcome, your portal to 'Avalar' is ready." The chief scientist said, and pointing toward said portal. Saying nothing, the duo went through the portal. This wasn't their first trip through a portal, but it was the first time they left the Digital World. If only they knew how hard they would land…

_Warfang_

The heroic purple dragon stood on the balcony with his love, Cynder. Together they were watching the sun set. They would occasionally look at each other, smiling when they did. "I love you, Cynder." Spyro managed to say for the second time this day.

"I love you too, Sp…" Cynder stopped when she saw what looked like a hole in the sky, "What is that?"

Spyro looked at it, "I'm not sure." A few moments later two small objects were shot out of the hole, falling at a killing speed. The two made a crater when they landed near the forest. "Come on." Spyro said, taking flight, with Cynder following quickly behind.

The impact site didn't take long to get to if you could fly. When Spyro and Cynder got there, two dragons were in a crater, both were strangely undamaged from the crash, yet one of them was conscious, that dragon had black scales, like Cynder, but with a dark red underbelly. The other was an all-red dragon, no other colors to him.

"Come on Rex, you just got here!" The black one said. "I know you can hear me," No response from the red one, "fine, you win, I'll give you medical shot." The black dragon took out a glass container with a needle and injected it into the assumed friend.

Rex jumped up after the needle was removed, "I thought you said it was a medical shot, Tiger! That was just really cold water!"

Tiger chuckled, "Yea, like I would give you something like that from a fall. Better be glad we weren't…" He stopped and closed his eyes, as if listening. "You are going have to do better than that to hide you two." Spyro and Cynder walked over the edge of the crater.

"Are you two okay?" Cynder asked, clearly concerned.

"I've have had worse." Tiger said.

Spyro was curious, "Really? You fell from the height of the clouds at an insane speed, and you are okay?"

Tiger seemed to think for a minute then it looked like he realized something, "Yea, I'm completely fine. So, what's your names?"

"I'm Spyro, and she is Cynder."

"I'm Tiger, and this here is Rex."

"Am I to assume that hole you fell out of was a portal?" Cynder asked.

"Yes it was." Tiger answered.

"From where?"

"A place called Retribution." Rex knew Tiger was lying, but was trying not to show it.

"I've never heard of that place." Spyro said.

_'Me either.'_ Tiger thought. "So where are we?"

"You opened a portal without knowing where it leads?" Cynder asked.

"Yea, we are the adventurous type." Rex said.

"Would you mind telling us where we are?" Tiger insisted.

"In the grasslands of Avalar." Spyro answered.

"Ah." Tiger said. Tiger then looked at Rex, "Don't suppose you got some of that food with you?"

Rex looked at the bag beside him and laughed, "As long as you don't mind your food paper-thin!" Rex pulled out a slice of meat that looked like it was cut too many times.

"Good job." Tiger said sarcastically.

Rex, after tossing the meat up and down said, "No, this is a good job." Rex threw the meat like a frisbee.

"Do you two need some food?" Spyro asked, after chuckling at Rex playing around.

"Would be nice." Tiger said.

"Then let's get you two back to Warfang." Spyro said, taking flight.

"Where?" Tiger asked.

"The city of dragons, where we came from." Cynder said, then started flying as well.

"You do know we haven't flown before, right?" Rex said.

Tiger shook his head, "No, I didn't realize, just like I didn't realize I was lying earlier." Tiger actually started flying on his first attempt. It took Rex about three times to take the skies. Warfang was huge compared to the villages back on his world, but Tiger didn't really pay attention, he just wanted to stay undercover long enough to find weaknesses, then take out these dragons. Rex, however, decided just to enjoy his time here, he wanted to socialize while doing his job, it has probably been months since he met a female who didn't cower in fear from him. After landing, Rex and Tiger were brought to the largest building, something Spyro called the Temple. Upon entering Tiger whispered to Rex, "It just had to be a temple."

"Enjoy your time will you?" He whispered back.

The two were brought to a trio of large dragons, who were well beyond two times their size.

"I thought we were getting food?" Rex asked, disappointed.

"In a moment." The blue one said.

"Yes I would like to ask some questions about your homeland." The yellow one said.

"Tiger? Was it?" The green one asked.

"Yes?"

"I am still unsure how you two survived that fall."

Rex thought of a quick answer, "We were chosen to be genetically modified."

"Yes," Tiger said, going along with the lie, "we were to fight for our homeland, that is when we were pulled into that portal."

"I thought you said you opened the portal?" Cynder asked.

"We did," Tiger said, "Portals must not work the same way here, I assume."

"In our world, portals can be condensed into capsules for emergency situations. Rupturing the shell will cause the portal to open, and unfortunately, both of ours were accidently broken while avoiding the enemy." Rex explained.

"Interesting." The yellow one said. "Now, Spyro said you came from a world called Retribution…"

"No, the area we were in is called Retribution, the world itself is called Earth."

"So, do you have a monarch?" The yellow one pressed on.

"No, that is one of the reasons we are fighting each other, we are trying to make a monarch." Tiger said.

"Who is the one you…"

"Volteer! Please calm yourself!" The green one nearly yelled. "They may not want to talk about that, right now."

"Of course, Terrador." Volteer grinned shyly.

"I agree with Terrador, they did say they were hungry, after all." The blue one said. "Please, follow me to the dining hall."

"Yes, um…" Rex said.

"Cyril." The two followed Cyril into the dining room, where the smell of both cooked and raw meat was throughout the room. There was also water.

"Ugh, water." Tiger groaned. He then looked at Rex with an implied question.

"Yes, I do have some." Rex answered.

"You don't drink water?" Cyril asked, he sounded surprised.

"Not if I can get something else." Tiger said. "Why drink something so… tasteless?"

"Because your body needs it?"

"Sucks to be you." Tiger said a little harsher than intended.

Cyril ignored the comment, "Your rooms are in the hallway we just left, first room to your right." Cyril said while leaving. The two grabbed some cooked meat and a drinking glass.

"I still don't get why you drink water!" Tiger asked Rex as they sat down.

"And I still don't get why you don't carry this stuff in your pack!" Rex handed him the 'Drink Improver', it was nothing more than an alcohol mix.

"I do, I just want to use the ones out of your pack first, so you don't have to carry the extra weight." Tiger said, while pouring in some of the mix. "Want some?"

"Hell, no." Rex said while taking a bite out of the cooked meat on his plate.

"Come on, when was the last time you had some?" Tiger asked, then took a bite out of his cooked meat.

"You know what happens when I'm even tipsy."

"Oh please, last time you were tipsy, the women loved you for it." Tiger chuckled.

"Oh, that's funny? What about the last time you were drunk?" Rex retorted.

Tiger nearly burst into laughter, "If only you were there, you should've seen the look on his face." He then took a drink of the alcoholic-water.

"I was there." Rex tried to keep himself from laughing.

"Oh, that is right." Tiger then started laughing hard as he thought of something, "Or… or how about that time I got Rose drunk." Tiger fell out of his seat.

Rex couldn't help but laugh that time, "Yeah, you already had too much to drink." He looked at Tiger, "Come on, get up, I know you're still hungry." Rex shook his head, these are the only times his friend is actually happy. The rest of the time, Tiger is too determined in either completing a task, or in a battle.

"Okay." Tiger got back in his seat. They finished the rest of the meal without talking.

"Come on, let's get to bed." Tiger just hiccupped in response and fell on the floor, "Yeah, I think you put too much that time." Rex picked Tiger up and carried him back to their room. He then put Tiger on the pillow-bed. Moments before falling asleep, a ringing noise was heard on Tiger's body. Rex quickly took the device from him, the last thing they need is Tiger talking while he is drunk to their master.

"For our safety, keep it low." Rex whispered into the device.

"I'm just here for the current news." The master's voice responded. "Why didn't Tiger answer?"

"He is in his 'happy land' again."

Lucimon sighed, "I swear he is either killing things or getting himself drunk. Anyway, the report."

"The dragons took us in and they allowed us to stay inside their, what I assume, is the headquarters."

"Already?"

"These dragons were friendly to complete strangers, but we still got our guard up, this could be a trap."

"Of course; is that all?"

"Yes, sir."

"I expect another report tomorrow, and if you can, keep his drinking to a minimum. Dismissed." Before falling asleep, Rex looked at Tiger and shook his head, he is hoping Tiger doesn't get into trouble when he gets drunk. He could easily blow their cover in that state.


	2. Breakdown

**Chapter 2: Obsessions**

"Tiger!" The all red dragon shouted in his companion's ear. "Get up, Tiger!"

"Just another hour." Tiger said, rolling to the other side.

"If you don't get up, I will get rid of your alcohol!"

Tiger immediately got up, "Hell no you… ow my head!" Tiger held his head, "What's the rush, anyway?"

"We got exploring to do."

"You woke me up just to look around? Look how dependent you got." Tiger chuckled.

"You know what I mean. Oh, and the master called last night."

"What?"

"And he gave me the most awesome task I ever received!"

"Which is?"

Rex grinned evilly, "I get to limit how much you drink!"

Tiger slapped Rex, "That's a fucking lie." Rex handed him the communication crystal, with a 'Go ahead and call him' look. Tiger called up Lucimon, why would he do this to him?

"So you are back from your 'happy land' now?"

Even though Tiger wanted to shout the question into the crystal, he knew it would be better to do it formally, "Yes sir."

"Was there something you wanted to ask?"

Tiger took a breath, "Did you really tell Rex that he could limit…"

"How much you drink? Yes I did, you do remember me telling you that you are with a powerful foe, correct?" Lucimon didn't wait for his answer though, "So what good would it be if you just so happened to be drunk, and started sharing stuff like your real identity and all those other vital things, hmm?"

"I understand." Tiger sighed in defeat, even though he wasn't looking, he knew that Rex was smiling with the 'I told you so' face.

"Anything else?"

"No, my lord."

"Then make sure you give me a report before you go to sleep tonight. Dismissed." Lucimon ended the call.

"Go ahead and say it." Tiger said.

"I would rather not. I've seen your angry side before, I would prefer not to even try to go there."

Tiger smiled, "Thanks."

"Besides, you act even dumber when you're angry then when you're drunk!"

"Why you!"

"Tiger? Rex? The guardians want to see you." The voice from outside their door said, it sounded like Spyro.

"You got lucky, Rex." Tiger walked out of the room with Rex following at a distance. The guardians were waiting in the training room, Spyro told them.

"Ah, they have arrived." Cyril spoke.

"I have been waiting for this moment, honestly." Terrador said.

"And that is?" Tiger asked.

"To spar with you two, what else?"

Rex gave Tiger a look, and Tiger knew why, "Rex wasn't modified to be a fighter."

"Surely he can fight, right?"

"Unless it's sabotaging or a backstab, no." Rex replied.

"So you never fought an enemy head-to-head?"

"Never did."

"So how do you sneak by them?" Volteer asked, suddenly curious.

The two shared another look, "Well, I'm afraid it might discomfort you if I did show you." Rex said after some silence.

"We've seen plenty of strange and horrible things in our lives." Cyril assured him.

"Fine, fine, just swear you don't tell anyone else!" Rex demanded.

"You don't have to do this, you know?" Tiger whispered.

"I'm afraid they'll keep pestering me until I do."

"You have our word, your secret will not leave our mouths."

"Okay." Rex sighed, then took a breath, he looked at Tiger and focused on him for a few seconds, and after a short moment, there were two Tigers in the room.

"What a very strange trait." Cyril said.

"I agree. That would be useful for infiltration." Terrador said, "And don't start asking questions, Volteer." He silenced the Electric Guardian before he even spoke. Rex then muttered a phrase quietly and returned back to his all-red dragon form. "Well, that settles his combat analysis, now it's your turn."

Tiger was about to boast, but then he remembered what Lucimon told him, about these being stronger. "Well, now you get to find out." Rex whispered.

"Indeed." He whispered back. "So who am I sparring with?" Tiger asked aloud.

"We were originally planning a two-on-two, but seeing the circumstances…" Volteer said. "I would suggest you battle with Terrador, he is after all, a warrior." Volteer grinned at the last part.

"An old one." Terrador said. "But I accept. Just know that I will not go easy."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Tiger said, in a slightly darker tone than normal. Tiger was just about to reach for his swords, but then he remembered, he has got their powers, just not the blades. Though, he didn't have much time to ponder on that, for Terrador was already closing in on him, _'Quite fast for an old dragon.'_ Tiger, even though he knew this opponent could be stronger, he took a risk. Seconds before Terrador's horns made contact with Tiger's scales, Tiger grabbed the charging dragon's horns, and slowly halted his charge. "I thought you said you wouldn't go easy?" Tiger mocked him, before throwing him to the side, it took more strength to move this dragon than it did moving even the heavily armored guards back in the Digital World.

"Impressive." Terrador admitted. "But raw strength is not the only thing we possess."

Tiger was unsure of what he meant, but was prepared for any attack that his foe would throw at him. Well, mostly any attack, Terrador actually caught him off guard when the ground below Tiger started to shake violently, nearly throwing him off of his feet. Terrador then shot a projectile at Tiger, it looked like it was made from solid rock. The missile hit Tiger at an incredibly fast speed which actually knocked Tiger to the ground. Tiger, even though it knocked him down hard, it didn't really hurt him, but he feigned the pain.

"Is that all?" Terrador mocked. "You are not worthy to be called a 'warrior'."

Rex was starting to become worried, not for Tiger, but for Terrador, for he didn't know about not only Tiger's thirst for battle, his nearly undamageable body, but the worst was Tiger's temper, usually when Tiger got angry back in the Digital World, if you were in a half a mile radius of him, you were about to die. Rex knew he had to warn him, "I really wouldn't suggest provoking him. Trust me, I've seen his anger first-hand."

"He mocked me, why not return the favor?" Terrador retorted. "Get up, will you!"

Tiger ended his feigning of his 'K.O.' state. He then got up, and chuckled, "Very well, but you would take heed to my friend's warning. Of course, that attack you shot at me didn't hurt me at all." He grinned.

Terrador grew slightly irritated at that, "You are trying to demoralize me?" It came out more as a statement, though. He looked at Tiger sternly, almost as if he was trying to kill him with his own gaze.

"Indeed, I know you got much more strength than this, that earth missile is nothing to what I used to receive." Terrador didn't notice the change in his voice, but Rex did, Tiger was no longer sparring, no, Rex could tell that his partner was now fighting for where only one leaves alive.

"Come on now, Tiger. Remember this is just a spar, nothing serious." Rex said at an attempt to soothe his friend's lust for battle.

Tiger glared at him, then threatened him, for the first time in years, "Back off, just remember who is in charge here. I will fight my battles the way I want to."

Terrador finally seemed to get the message, "He's right, this is just a spar." Terrador wasn't scared, he just knew he stepped into something bad.

"Aw, I thought you were a 'warrior', I thought warriors fought to the bitter end!" Tiger began provoking his foe.

"Against the enemy, yes, but we are just sparring."

Rex knew what Tiger was going to say, he knew he was about to blow their cover. He thought quickly, maybe some alcohol? "Tiger, wait!"

"I said, be quite!" Tiger was about to punch his buddy, but stopped when he pulled out the container of his favorite drink-mix. He suddenly broke down "No, don't do this." Tiger was nearly begging.

"Then keep this a casual sparring match, keep your anger down, and nothing will happen to your 'drinks'." Rex went down to a whisper, "And remember what _he_ said, we are supposed to be undercover until we can find weaknesses."

Tiger gave in, "Fine, just fine." Tiger instantly calmed down, and faced his sparring partner, "Let's try this again." Tiger took a deep breath.

"Very well." Terrador was also calm now. Tiger actually wasn't really attacking much, instead he was basically absorbing the blows from his foe like it was nothing, except it wasn't nothing to him, some of the attacks Terrador threw actually managed to really hurt him. "Just strike once, just one calm, controlled strike." Terrador said in a soothing voice.

Tiger never controlled his attacks before, he would always give it his all, but he knew, for the sake of this spar, he will have to attack, sooner or later. Taking another deep breath, Tiger approached at a speed that even Terrador couldn't match, and with a few attacks, they were controlled, however very poorly controlled, Tiger brought Terrador to a submitting stance. Tiger also had to _think_ to keep himself from landing the killing blow, this is the first time he had ever given anything mercy.

"I don't understand." Terrador finally managed to say, "Your claws never pierced me, yet I feel this intense heat in me. Like I am losing something."

Rex then knew that Tiger had put a curse on Terrador, it was a weak one, but still strong enough to keep Terrador from doing much. If not dispelled, the curse would actually kill him, making it seems as if he died from natural causes. "Call it off, Tiger!"

"Call off what?" Cyril asked.

Rex was about to answer when he felt the same burning sensation inside him. He instantly fell to his knees, he knew that Tiger put a stronger version of the curse on him. "What… has gotten… into you?" Rex barely managed to say.

Tiger walked up to Rex and lightened the curse slightly, just enough for him to respond properly, "Me? What about you, last time I checked I was nearly six ranks higher than you!" Tiger whispered into Rex's ear.

"You do know that _he_ doesn't take traitors lightly." Rex whispered back.

Tiger grinned, "Is it really betrayal if he never finds out?"

Rex's eyes widened, "You wouldn't! Not me! Come on Tiger, we're on the same side here!"

"Are you? Then why did you defend that dragon and threaten me?" Tiger sensed Terrador getting weak, and released the curse on him.

"I had to, we are here undercover! Not all out war! I had to threaten you, even you know you are addicted to that stuff." Rex hissed.

"Really? Sure we were given orders to go 'undercover', but only until their flaws are found. They weren't nearly as strong as I hoped."

"You can't say that! You only battled one and you are bleeding too!"

"So you are saying that you believe that there might actually be a strong one out here, and besides these injuries are minor to what Lucimon could do to me." No response, so Tiger strengthened the curse again. "Well!?"

"I… do…. think, so."

Tiger ridded of the curse completely. "Very well, I trust your judgment, but only because I haven't faced the 'heroes' yet." As Tiger left the room, he turned to Rex, "And don't ever threaten me again."

Rex looked around, "Damn, he took the alcohol!"

"Would you mind filling us in?" Cyril asked.

Rex was at a breaking point here, he knew if he told them, then their cover could be blown, and Tiger would kill him for it. And, if he didn't, well, he would probably kill him and every other dragon, anyway. Sighing Rex said, "Gladly." He thought to better let them know of at least _some_ of the details.

"What is so important about that container you had?" Volteer was the first to ask.

"I can tell you don't have it here, but he is an alcoholic, normally he wouldn't drink much, but I could tell since we got here, more so this morning, he began to become extremely stressed, and he drinks more to balance that out."

"Did you two fight this morning?" Cyril asked.

Rex knew he would have to lie some, "In a way, this morning he woke up completely angry, asking where I put his drinks at, that is when I said I am limiting how much he drinks. That just made him more angry."

"I don't understand what is so bad about this, shouldn't drinking help him?"

"Normally yes, but he usually overdoes it, and that leads to what we call a 'drunken rage'. Sometimes they aren't that bad, but sometimes they are worse than if he didn't drink. So it's more like a gamble." Rex got up, "I should probably go find him, he could be drinking right now."

"One more thing, about that thing he casted on you and me." Terrador asked.

"It's one of the modifications he had, he can control some kind of magic, and the spells can turn quite deadly. I got to go, before he does something stupid." Rex charged out of the room.

_Outside the Temple_

Tiger was running around the city of Warfang, keeping the precious liquid close to him, and knocking down anyone who was either in his way, or even looked in his direction. He abruptly stopped when the communication crystal began making sounds. Tiger growled in anger, he knew who is was, and knew what _he_ wanted to scold him about, Tiger felt a message leave from Rex's energies earlier. He then did something he never thought he would do while under his master's command. No, profanity is too light for him, he took the crystal and crushed it. Besides, if he answered it, it would give his location away to Lucimon. The crystal stopped beeping, yet he still crushed it. Let Lucimon punish him! Tiger didn't care, not since he had his drinking restricted, and even more when Rex betrayed him! "Screw this!" He said to no-one. Tiger wouldn't commit suicide, no, that is a last resort, instead he would do what he does best… kill. But not now, no, he knew he would have to at least get a plan, these dragons were obviously smarter than the Digimon. Tiger was about to rip open a portal back to the crash site, but it didn't work, "Damn you, Lucimon!" His heart was filling with rage, Lucimon could even control his power beyond the home planet! But then he notice the magic on him was different, it wasn't Lucimon's spells, but rather, a stranger's. This enraged him even more.

"Are you okay?" A voice said from behind him, this voice that was new to him. But then he felt the paw touch him, and again, Tiger snapped. Tiger turned around faster than any normal dragon could, at stabbed the offender with his left claw. He then muttered a quick spell, and the claws began to burn the dragon alive. Another dragon tackled him with unusually strong force.

"Damn it, Tiger! Get a hold of yourself!" The stranger shouted, while pinning Tiger down.

"How do you know me?" He growled deeply.

The mystery dragon slapped him with such a force, that it actually _hurt_ Tiger. "How's that for an answer?"

"So you're the…?"

"Scout, yes. Now get some fucking control!" The scout was still pinning Tiger down, until he knew that Tiger had calmed down. Slowly but surely, Tiger began to relax his muscles, then the rest of his body. "Good, now let's talk about this, elsewhere." The scout got off of Tiger and motioned for him to follow.

Many dragons, moles, and some cheetahs were fearful of the relatively new dragon, they quickly scrambled out of the two dragons' way, Tiger could even hear some praying or begging for mercy. Once they were a distance from the city, Tiger asked, "What is it?"

"You know exactly what we are going to talk about."

"My drinking habits? Well, somebody already beaten you to that." He took a sip from the container. He nearly choked from drinking the straight alcohol, he mixed his drinks a lot, but he usually never drinks it straight.

"Listen!" The scout took the container from him, but amazingly Tiger didn't react. "If it wasn't for this behavior occurring frequently, Rex's support, and my support, you would have been on Lucimon's personal kill list."

"Why didn't you leave me be? I pretty much blew my cover, might as well go all-out war!"

"Because I know you are smarter than that! Lucimon has agreed to pardon your outburst, but you have to tell him yourself that you will try to restrain yourself better."

"And how will I contact him? I shattered my crystal." The scout pulled out his, "and how will you know I won't do the same to yours?"

"Because I know you got common sense up there, at least enough to know the extent of Lucimon's wrath."

Tiger sighed in defeat, then activated the crystal. "I knew you would call." Lucimon, strangely sounded calm, too calm. This frightened even Tiger.

"Yes, my lord."

"Phlame told me you have something to say. I am willing to listen, but you must learn to control that temper!"

"Master, I swear I will restrain my anger."

"Good, and you know what will happen if you don't." Lucimon laughed, and before Tiger could respond, the call ended. Tiger then returned the crystal back to Phlame.

"Better?"

Tiger scoffed, "What do you think?"

"You have to find something else to get rid of that stress, you know."

"Like what?"

"You actually asked me?" Phlame continued before Tiger responded, "Well, you could try hitting inanimate objects."

"Isn't that for anger?"

"Fine, how about one of those stress balls that one of your squad members had?"

"Hell, no. There is no way I will squeeze a ball." Phlame thought about it for a moment, then chuckled. "What did you think of now?"

"I could never imagine this happening, but you could get a love life."

Tiger narrowed his eyes, "What female would even want me after seeing what I just did?"

"You are actually considering this? Well, you could try to explain that somebody just pissed you off really bad, and that is not how you normally are." Phlame but a re-assuring paw on Tiger, "I know you can talk your way through anything, just keep cool and I'm sure you can convince any women."

Tiger looked away for a moment, he has never been with a female, but he knew Phlame is correct, Tiger can talk his way out of nearly anything. Surely convincing a woman that he briefly 'lost it' shouldn't be a problem. "You do know Lucimon forbids love with the enemy."

"I didn't mean anything permanent, just date one for a while, and when it is time, just dump her."

"Tiger! There you are!" Rex yelled while approaching, Tiger took a deep breath, trying to forget what recently happened.

"Hello, you must be Rex." Phlame said. Before he could respond, Phlame said, "I'm the scout Lucimon mentioned."

"Ah." Rex responded, "I hope Tiger didn't give you any trouble?"

"Not at all." He responded, holding up Tiger's prized container.

"Now I'm worried, Tiger you actually _let_ him hold that?"

"I suggested that Tiger here finds another way to relieve stress, and he agreed to try one."

"If he can stop drinking, that's fine with me. What's the plan?"

Tiger's face blushed, "I am going to find me a female."

"I would have never guessed. Damn, I hope you can seduce as good as you can lie!"

"Are you suggesting I tell the truth?"

"Nah, not all of it, just enough to get a woman." Rex chuckled, "Just think of it Tiger is going to _care_ for another being."

"Nothing permanent." Phlame spoke.

"Come on, let's go back, I got some explaining to do." Tiger said, flying back to Warfang.

"Go on ahead, Rex and I need to talk." Tiger nodded and took flight.


	3. Beginnings

A/N: This is something I should've have mentioned from the start. Digimon in this story do have Mega levels and so on, but I am not basing their strength off of that. If you have ever played Digimon World 4, it works more like that in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Beginnings**

_Phlame and Rex_

Phlame waited until Tiger was quite a distance away, "What's wrong?" Rex asked.

"I know I will probably be as good as dead after I tell you this, but you must not worry about me." Phlame said, in an extremely serious tone, almost depressed.

"What?" Rex pressed on.

"I am here to ask you to make sure Tiger doesn't fall in the same hole I am in right now. There is a very good reason why Lucimon never spoke of my name, and why he refused to let me come back." Phlame looked at Rex sternly, "Whatever happens, swear to me that you won't let Tiger fall in love."

"He knows that rule about not to fall in love with the enemy." Rex then thought of something, "That happened to you, didn't it?"

"Yes, and because of that, Lucimon stripped from me the majority of my powers. Just be a friend to him, and tell him when you start to see, an affectionate aura around him."

"But, I thought Lucimon just killed those who…"

"That is what I thought as well."

"Tell me."

"If I told you, you would be suspected of plotting against him!"

"Fine, I better get back to Warfang, now." Rex began to fly off.

"I'll be there in a few."

_Phlame_

Phlame turned around and faced the forest, and began to walk towards it. For a while, he walked in the dense forest, it was unusually quiet, until he spoke, "Sapphire! Are you here?"

A blue dragoness walked out of the bushes, and ran up to Phlame. "Phlame! Thank the ancestors you are okay!" Sapphire hugged him tightly.

"It will be okay." Phlame said, stroking her scales. "Listen, it is time I told you, about my past." Phlame knew once he told his only love, Sapphire this, he would have a bull's-eye on him from Lucimon. Phlame prepared for this, he slowly began telling Sapphire these delicate details, it wasn't because he wanted to plot against Lucimon. It was because Phlame _loved_ Sapphire. He knew he would die soon, anyway. Besides, Lucimon told him when he sends the two warriors, all of the dragons will die, including him.

Sapphire looked at Phlame with tears, but agreed to listen, "I will love you no matter what."

This alone nearly broke his heart, here was a dragoness that just said she would love him, and he knew once he was gone, Lucimon would come for her next. And so, Phlame began telling his past, his horrific, bloody, past. "I am not an actual dragon, I was born as a Digimon…"

_Tiger_

Tiger chose his words carefully, not that he would slip up, but just because he wanted the most convincing lie possible. So, he told the guards about his, what he called, 'a situation that happens every two years and only if he has a lot of alcohol'. They agreed to let him back in, and the first face he saw upon entering was, "Spyro." Tiger said in his happiest voice possible, which wasn't really that cheerful.

"Temple, now." Was all Spyro said before taking flight, he sounded really angry. Not wanting to make him more angry, Tiger followed him. After going into the temple, he was greeted by another glaring stare, this time from Cynder, at least the Guardians didn't look quite as angry. Spyro looked like he wanted to yell at Tiger, but just couldn't say anything.

Cynder was the first to speak, "Why did you have to go and kill a dragon? There are other ways for venting anger, you know. We could have set up an arena if you waited." She didn't sound as nearly as angry as her face implied.

Tiger went to explain with the same lie he told the guards, but it didn't convince Spyro. "Okay, so it happens once every two years and only if you have a lot of alcohol, so why did you also nearly kill Terrador and one of your friends."

Thankfully Tiger was a quick thinker, "Because I felt the need for battle. I did say I was in a middle of a fight before I got here."

"But you didn't attack us when you landed."

"I attack only on order or when provoked." Tiger countered.

Spyro sighed, he wasn't getting the answers he wanted. Then it was Cynder who spoke next, "You do know that one of the moles that went by your room and cleaned it out."

"And?"

"And, that the bottle of 'alcohol' is under heavy study."

Tiger tried to keep calm, but he knew his voice had some anger behind it, "For what?"

"The 'alcohol' has a chemical deadly to dragons." Cynder finished. "So how can you drink it?"

"I have been genetically modified…"

"Yes, yes but you are still a dragon!" Volteer said in an outburst.

Tiger was getting frustrated now, "Do you know what genetic engineering is?"

"Basically to change what properties a thing has." Terrador spoke before Volteer gave a lecture on it. "Volteer is right, even though you've been modified, a dragon is still a dragon."

"Okay, how about this, when we fought, you had no idea what kind of attack I struck you with until Rex explained it."

"Your point being?" Cyril asked.

Tiger was having a hard time trying to find the words he wanted to say, as he was getting aggravated now. "I placed a specific type of magical spell called a 'curse' do you have any idea on what magic can do?"

Volteer seemed to catch on first, "So you're saying that you can, alter, your body?"

He gave a silent praise to Lucimon, "Yes, while on Earth, the humans, which are the primary species have many things available to them, one of them being alcohol. Yes, if I were to drink it then, I would have died. But after some requested modifications, I can drink it now."

"What else can this 'magic' do?" Volteer asked, intrigued.

"Many other things." Tiger said.

"Like?"

Tiger wasn't going to tell him much, he didn't want them to know too much. So he kept to the simple things, "Teleportation, spells…"

"You are keeping it very general." Spyro said.

"Because if I do the specifics, I might as well bring a list that is larger than this Temple here. I can't remember all of that!"

"Then why don't you bring a list back from Earth, or better yet, take me there."

"If I could."

"Why not?" Cynder asked. Tiger could tell they were getting suspicious.

"I do not have any Portal reagents or capsules with portals to go back with." Tiger then thought of an evil idea, "But, if you would help me get the reagents, I could make a portal for you."

"And they are?"

"Nothing complex, just some strips of wood, a few stones, and a lot of magic." _'And a touch of blood.' _Tiger thought.

"That's it?"

"That's it. But the magic will take me a whole night to gather."

"Tiger! I- oh, sorry to interrupt." Rex said, bursting through the door.

"It's okay, we were done talking, anyway." Terrador said, and walked away with the rest.

"What's going on?" Rex asked after they were far enough away.

Tiger scoffed, "These dragons are getting hard to persuade."

"Aren't you supposed to be finding a female?"

"Spyro dragged me into this, but yeah, I should start looking." Tiger left the Temple, while Rex went back to his room.

Tiger was out in the city again, and he was still getting some negative responses, well, not as many though. Finding the females were easy, finding one that is single was hard. After hours of searching, talking, and flirting, Tiger saw a dragoness who was looking at him! She began to walk towards him, but stopped when someone yelled, "Sapphire! Where are you!?" The yelling came from a light blue dragon, and she was clearly distressed. The panicking dragon ran from dragon to dragon with the same question and photo. "Have you seen Sapphire?"

This dragon then ran up to Tiger, but before she asked the repeated question he said, "No, I haven't seen her."

"B-but mister, she lives here! A-and she was with a red dragon!" She pressed on.

Tiger sighed, "Names? What were the names?" He might as well help her, just so he would have one less headache.

"Her name is Sapphire, and the red dragon's name is Phlame."

Tiger let a very quiet growl escape from his mouth, "I'll be right back." He commanded, and took flight towards the forest. "What did you do Phlame?" He asked himself. Upon arrival where he last saw Phlame, Tiger smelled the fresh scent of blood in the air, and sensed remnants of magic floating around. Following the blood-stained air, he soon came across two bodies, one of them was Phlame and the other was what he assumed was Sapphire, since the dragoness matched the picture. While getting closer to the body, the feeling in the air began to change. It was becoming very sinister, and Tiger sensed that the residual magic began coming together, yet he soon recognized whose magic it was. Before the clumps of magic even took its form, Tiger knelt down.

"I see you found his body." Said the ever-recognizable voice of Lucimon.

"My lord, what happened?"

"This is a body of a traitor, Tiger." Lucimon's image pointed towards Phlame, and pierced his body with a beam of magic.

"He didn't seem…"

"Like a traitor? Of course not, he was too blinded by his love for this… thing!" Lucimon's image then pierced Sapphire with a beam of magic. Tiger cringed, "Yes, I know you are looking for love, just don't end up like him, you are better than that." With that said, Lucimon's image faded.

Tiger flew off, back to Warfang. And at the gate was none other than the dragoness who he left. "You're back! But… alone, is Sapphire okay?" Tiger turned his head, "What happened?" She then gasped, "Don't tell me, is she…" she paused.

"Dead, along with Phlame."

She began crying, and then hugged Tiger. He was about to push her off, but he figured to not to do that. "Sap-sapphire." She said through heavy sobs.

"Hey, do you have a place to stay at?" Tiger asked in the kindest voice he could offer.

"No, I came from a village for the weekend." She said, while letting the hug go.

Tiger put a paw on her shoulder, "Would you like to stay with me?"

She quickly looked at him, "You would do that?" Her eyes were still teary.

"I wouldn't mind, by the way, my name is Tiger."

She was immediately cheerful, "Thank you, Tiger! My name is Rain." Tiger looked a little distressed after she said her name, "What's wrong?"

"My ex-girlfriend's name is Rain." He said while looking away. He looked back at her, "But I won't let that really bother me, come on, let us go back to my place." The two traveled back to the temple, while they were asking each other general questions.

After they got back to the room, Rex seemed to be waiting there, "So, you got you one, then?"

"She is just staying with us." Tiger said in a commanding tone.

Rex chuckled, "Yeah, sure."

"What is he talking about?" Rose asked.

"Would you mind leaving me to explain this to him for a moment? I will tell you right after, okay?" Rose nodded and left, and after she was out of earshot, Tiger said, "She is just going to stay, she is recovering from a loss."

"Yeah, and then you will start to like her. What's her name, anyway?" Tiger didn't answer, "You didn't ask for her…"

"Rain."

"Don't tell me it is the name that is keeping you from 'having fun' with her?" Rex looked at his friend, whom he could tell that Tiger was deep in thought.

**_Memories_**

Tiger was in high school, and things weren't going smooth with his social status. This was before he learned to control his anger. He usually wouldn't mess with anybody, and they would do the same for him. Until, one day, a Guilmon by the name of Rose came up to him.

"Hey, I'm Rose! What's your name?" Rose said cheerfully. Tiger didn't respond though, he was getting his books out of his locker for the next class. "Are you okay?" Rose pressed on. Again, Tiger didn't respond, he just took his books, closed his locker, and began walking to his next class.

But that is when he overheard one of the 'passer-byes' say, "Don't mind him, he's mentally screwed." Tiger then stopped walking.

Another one said, "I wouldn't have said that if I were you."

"Why, what's he going to do? Stare at me?"

"You both are new here aren't you?" Tiger asked, his voice unnervingly calm.

"What's it to ya?" The insulter responded.

"Hey! Girl! I would run if I were you!" The reasoning voice said, while running away. He then heard the girl run as well.

"Why are you two afraid of a retard?" At this point Tiger dropped his books, and his red marking began to glow. "A light show, is that all you got?"

"I would have suggested running, but it is too late for you." Tiger said, voice still calm.

"You think I am going to take advice from a freak?" The voice got closer. And he punched Tiger's spine, Tiger hunched over briefly, and his markings began to glow brighter. The temperature also began to increase near Tiger. "Come on, fight!" The voice continued to provoke. He punched Tiger again, this time even harder on the spine, but Tiger didn't flinch this time. He went for a third punch, but as soon as his fist made contact, he pulled his fist back, Tiger knew it was on fire. "How did you…?" He heard his attacker trying to put out the fire on his hand. By now, there was a small glowing sphere on Tiger's right hand. In a quick motion, he turned around and opened his foe's mouth much farther than it would normally go, and shoved the glowing sphere inside of him. Tiger pulled out his hand and slammed his mouth shut. He could only give a short yelp in pain before he began to be incinerated from the inside-out.

"Just know that you were warned." Tiger said to the corpse.

Days after the incident, Tiger decided to go on the run, living on his own, besides, now the police had a reason to arrest him on sight. Well, mostly on his own, his fifth day in the woods, and he caught some… different prey in one of his traps…

Tiger heard the rope trap go off, and he quickly made it to where he created the trap, this time it wasn't a rabbit, or some other animal… it was another Digimon, and it looked like the one girl from school. "Why did you follow me?" He asked darkly, after he cut the rope to drop her to the ground.

"I was just worried." Tiger almost laughed at the answer. "Are you okay?"

"Look at me, I'm well fed, and I don't have to worry about the other Digimon." He's eyes narrowed on her, "I am perfectly fine." He said the last statement harshly. "You aren't here as a scout, are you? You can see what happened to the last one over there." Tiger pointed to a rotting corpse of a Digimon, whom was impaled many times.

Her stomach turned at the sight, "I, no…"

"Then why are you here?"

"I was just worried!" She exclaimed.

Again he almost laughed, but then he thought of something, "Oh, don't tell me you actually have 'feelings' for a killer?"

"Killer? I-no, I mean…" He handed her a book with a skull picture on the front, "What's this?"

"If you want to look at it, it is a book of all the kills I made."

She immediately rejected the offer, "No! Why would you keep something like that?"

"So you do care." He took her silence as a yes. "Just know that I work alone, if you're going to follow, you will have to defend for yourself." He said while sharpening a knife. "But if you leave, you won't do so alive."

"You would…"

"Kill you? Yes, I cannot even take the slightest chance that you would report my location."

"I would never…!"

"I've heard that before." He responded bluntly. "I don't take much trust into just words." He stared her down, "So, what is your decision?"

"I; will stay."

"Okay, I will teach you the bare essentials of survival, but nothing more." He grabbed another book, but this one was quite dusty and gave it to her. "You will apply first-aid to yourself, so you'll need to read this."

"Thank you, um…"

"You can call me Tiger." He looked up at the sky, and the sun was about to set. "I wouldn't recommend staying up for more than two hours…" He said while preparing a make-shift bed. After making it, he laid down, "And don't even think about touching my swords." Rose saw said swords, looked away, and fell asleep on the ground, she was too tired to even make a bed.

Tiger was the first to wake up, the first thing he did was to set the traps. After that, he went back to the campsite and he made a fire for some preserved food he stole from a village three days ago. He didn't mind hunting, he just didn't want to kill off the animals until there was nothing left to eat. This morning's breakfast was a rabbit, and while cooking it, Rose began to wake up. After wiping her eyes to clear the grogginess, she saw Tiger with his swords strapped to his back, cooking a rabbit. "Morning." She said, still sleepy.

"You are going have to wake up earlier if you want to live out here."

"You said you were going to teach me survival…" Tiger silenced her with his finger to his mouth.

"Get down!" He whispered. Tiger heard some branches snapping, he drew his swords.

"Well, look who we have here." A deep voice said from the thickets. Tiger got into a combat stance with Rose hiding behind him, "Well, if it isn't Tiger and his new sleeping buddy!" A figure came walked into the campsite. The figure was a completely armored Digimon, no features could be seen. "And put those damn swords down!" The voice said in a humorous tone.

"Who are you to tell me…"

"Are your senses going that bad?"

Tiger chuckled, "Well, if it ain't Rex!" He said while sheathing his swords. Rex and Tiger came to each other and slapped each other on the back. "How's guard duty treating you?"

"Besides the rations, pretty good. So, who are you bribing now?" Rex asked while pointing to Rose.

"She came here, and she said she was 'worried' about me. And go back to your regular form, will you?"

Rex's armor seemed to melt into him as he changed shape into a Blackguilmon. "She… came to you?" Rex pondered on the thought. Then he smiled, "Okay, really, what happened!"

"Why don't you ask her?"

Rex walked up to Rose, whom was trembling slightly, "Who did he take you from?"

"No-one, I came here after he left the high school."

Rex shook his head, and turned to Tiger, "Looks like you found your Juliet."

Tiger snorted, "Yeah right, she's pulling her own weight, after you teach Rose…"

"Why me? Okay, fine, come on Rose, time to learn some survival tips." Rex left the area and Tiger went to sharpen his swords. Before he got his sharpening stone, however, a different figure came into the campsite.

"Hold it right there." Tiger growled while readying his swords.

"I just came to deliver a message to you." The sinister voice said while holding a sealed envelope. As the figure came into view, it turned out that the speaker was actually a female. "You are Tiger, correct?" The voice said in a much more seductive manner. "I'm Ranamon, but you can call me Rain." She walked up to him in a flirtatious way and handed him the letter.

Tiger took the letter and opened it, with Rain standing beside him, _'I do hope this letter finds you well, Tiger. I am looking for a warrior like you to join my ranks. If you wish to have more, control in your life, follow this letter's carrier back to my hold.' Signed Lucimon._ "Lucimon?" Tiger asked after moments of silence.

"You've never heard of him?" Rain questioned.

"Only in old books." Rain went up to Tiger's face, "Why does Lucimon want a killer?" Tiger asked.

"I heard him talkin' about you. He says you have got great potential."

Tiger scoffed, "And how does he know this?"

Rain shrugged, "He heard about your killings, and he seems interested."

"And what kind of job does he offer?"

"A chance to become powerful. That is all I can tell you." Rain said while backing up slowly, "Are you coming?"

Tiger was about to answer when Rose and Rex came back in, "Tiger! Another girlfriend, huh?" Rex said.

"Shut-up Rex." Tiger responded.

"Lucimon said you lived alone." Rain stated quietly.

"I use to."

"Tiger, what's going on?" Rose asked.

"If I'm going, Rex will come with me." Tiger told Rain aloud.

"He did not request…"

"Because he doesn't know Rex's unique ability." Tiger looked at Rex, "Change for her, Rex."

"You sure about this?" Tiger nodded in response, "Okay, then, just tell me what's going on after this." In a few moments Rex changed from his Blackguilmon form, back to the heavily armored guard form he had earlier.

"What was that?" Rain asked.

"I can take the shape of others." Rex said, then he took the form of Rain, and back to his normal self. "Now, what's going on, Tiger?"

For the first time in a while Tiger smiled, "We got a job."

"Are you serious? Who would want us?"

"Lucimon." Rain answered.

"I thought he was just a legend." Rose said.

"Why does he want Tiger?" Rex asked.

"He needs some good soldiers." Rain looked at Tiger, "So, what's your answer?"

"Sure, when do we leave."

"What about me?" Rose asked, "You're just going to leave me here?"

"Do you have any special powers?" Rain asked.

"I, just have nowhere else to go."

"Hmph, only if Lucimon allows it." Rain pulled a capsule-like item out, and threw it on the ground near her. A portal was made, "Come on." She said, entering the portal. Tiger was the first to enter, followed by Rex, then a reluctant Rose.

The four re-appeared near a large building. There were two guards at the entrance, and they moved out of the way as Rain walked. The other three followed. The building's interior wasn't anything fancy, just lights, doors, and rock floors. Rain led them to a door, which was slightly more decorated, the only thing different was the golden doorknobs. She opened the door and the room had a large table in the middle, that had a map on it. On the far side of the table was none other than Lucimon. He looked up as the door opened, "Well, if it isn't Tiger." He said. Lucimon stared down Rex and Rose for a moment, "And I hope you brought them with good reason?"

"_Rose_ came here because she said she had no-where else to go," Rain stated in a harsh manner, "But Rex has a unique ability."

Rex looked Tiger, who said, "Go ahead, show him what you got." Rex nodded and took the appearance of their host.

"My, my. That is impressive Rex." Lucimon applauded. "Yes, you will be useful indeed."

Rex changed back into his original form, "Thank you."

"And now you, Rose. I will accept you, but you will be put with the basic duties, until you feel the need to prove yourself." Lucimon turned to Tiger, "And your strength will be tested soon, but first, I want you to get your energy up. You will be tested tomorrow, Tiger. Be ready. You can lead them to their rooms now, Rain."

Rain happily lead Tiger and Rex to their rooms, but she wasn't as happy to lead Rose to her room. After leaving Rose, Rain decided to go back to Tiger's room, where she saw Tiger resting. She walked in, and as soon as she stroked his skin, Tiger said, "Why are you here, Rain?"

"I wanted to be with you." She said in a seductive manner.

Tiger got up and turned to her, "You sure Lucimon will allow this?"

She nodded, "That is why I asked him for me to take the message to you." Rain said, lightly feeling his chest.

"And you are sure you want me?"

Rain didn't talk to answer, but instead she kissed Tiger on the lips, a short one, but passionate enough to provide the answer. Tiger backed away when the kiss ended while looking away, "Is something wrong?"

"I am not sure if I can do this." Tiger looked back at Rain, "What if I get angry one day, and then you're gone?"

Rain giggled, "I'm sure I can cool your passions. Besides that is what Lucimon is going to work on you with. So, will you be with me?" She said, while walking closer.

When Rain got up to him, Tiger gave her a kiss. "I will."


End file.
